


Soft Cell

by Jibbly



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Bucky, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick went over the papers on the clipboard and walked over to Steve. "It says that there was a bond bite found on his shoulder when they cleaned him up. Is it yours?"  </p>
<p>Steve felt all the air in his lungs leave him. "No, it's not. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Tumblr @ Jibblyuniverse

He slammed the door open and saw that Natasha, Nick, and Clint were staring calmly at the glass that looked into the other room. 

"Where is he?" He scanned the contents of the other room, trying to see if Bucky was there. 

Clint was the first to talk, placing a hand on Steve's arm and spoke in a calm manner. The way betas talked to alphas when they were in a stressful situation, but with the added effect of Clint releasing a reassuring scent from his natural omega scent. "Calm down, we are waiting for him to get back from medical. "

Steve looked at Clint, seeing that Natasha was behind him and subtly had her hand resting on the gun at her hip, ready for anything. "Why is he in medical?"

Nick was the one who answered this time. "We had to sedate him. He was causing too much damage to himself."

Clint gripped his arm tighter, sensing the spike in Steve's scent. He let out a breath and growled lowly. "Why was he hurting himself? I was just in here yesterday, and he was fine." 

_ Bucky had turned up at Steve's apartment a week ago, soaking wet and a pistol in his hand, trained on Steve as soon as he had walked through the door.  _

_ Steve didn't move, didn't even want to breathe. He had opened the door to his apartment and head the click of a gun, before looking up and seeing Bucky in his doorway. The lights were still off, only the light from the hallway outside the apartment glinting off the brunette's wet clothes.  _

_ "Buck?"  _

_ The other's grip on the gun had tightened, and the scent of fear spiked. It made Steve's stomach cramp, smelling that off Bucky. "Don't." _

_ Steve nodded slowly, not wanting to spook Bucky. "Can I close the door, at least? "  _

_ Bucky did a quick nod of his head, letting Steve c lose the door behind him. "What are you doing here, Buck?" Steve tried to say it as softly as he could. _

_ "I'm not sure, yet. Still trying to decide." _

_ They must have stayed like that for a good ten minutes, before Bucky started to lower the gun. "I don't want to kill you, but I'm supposed to." _

_ Steve nodded, and took a careful step towards the other. "Can I touch you?" _

_ The other visibly stiffened, and took a step back.   
_

_ It hurt the alpha, but he accepted it and started to enter the rest of his apartment. Bucky didn't say anything when Steve walked past him, but his eyes tracked every movement. Steve walked into the kitchen, knowing that if Bucky was going to kill him, he would have already. He opened the fridge, and took out a tupperware of leftovers. He called out softly into the hall. "Are you hungry?" It was a while till the brunette moved out of his spot from the hallway, and entered the kitchen where Steve was placing the container in the microwave. The low buzzing of the machine was background noise as Steve turned around to look at the other in the eyes. Having heard no response. "Buck?" The omega was glaring at the tiled floor of Steve's kitchen, his mouth set in a frown.  _

_ "I don't know." _

_ Now that they were in the light of the kitchen, the blonde now had the chance to get a better look at the other. His long hair was matted and dripping water all over his face. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans that have seen better days, grime clinging to the material. Bucky had also lost weight, a lot of it.  _

_ "Are you thirsty?"  _

_ The expression on Bucky's face turned pained, as he tried to process the question. Steve saw a drop of blood hit the floor and felt his spine run cold. Bucky's nails were digging into his palm in his flesh hand, so hard that blood was starting to gather and drip.  _

_ He wanted to rush over and pry Bucky's hand open, but he didn't want to make any sudden moves. Calmly stepping in front of the other, he raised his hand, palm facing up. "give me your hand, Buck." Steve didn't want to think about how quickly the other complied and gave him his hand.  _

_ Steve moved Bucky's fist, until his palm was facing up, and gently started to remove the fingers from where they were biting into the skin with his other hand. He lead them to the sink, where he rinsed the blood off with water. Steve shut off the water when all the blood was gone, and started to move away when Bucky spoke again. "Were you my handler once? Is that why you're familiar? You were one of the alphas assigned to me?" _

_ Steve didn't turn around to face Bucky, afraid what his face looked like at that moment. "No, I was never your handler."  _

_ Bucky had visibly deflated, having thought that he had figured out where he knew the blonde from.  _

_ "But I did used to take care of you."  _

_ Bucky's scent had lifted at that.  _

_ "We used to take care of each other." _

Steve was brought out of his memories, when the door from the other room opened and Bucky was being escorted into it by two nurses. The brunette was awake, but you could see that he was having a hard time standing. Whatever they gave him must have been strong, considering the way the super serum ate up things. The two nurses set him down on the bed, and left. The omega was making quiet noises of protest, but his moves were sluggish.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve repeated, his chest tight with every new noise he heard from Bucky. 

"He's going into heat." Natasha didn't move her gaze from the omega in the observation room, so she couldn't see the widening of Steve's eyes and the way he stood ram rod straight. "And I'd bet money, that this is his first one since HYDRA brought him out to fight us. Judging by the reactions he's had so far, It's going to be a nasty one." 

One of the nurses who was with Bucky came into the room that they were in and everyone tensed up. The nurse was a beta, but the scent that was filling the room wasn't. It was the potent smell of a distressed omega entering heat. Steve hadn't even known his scent had spiked and he was growling, until Natasha came into his line of sight. Clint was behind her, and the omega was shaking and rubbing his forehead against his alpha's shoulder. The soft sound of the omega whining helped Steve snap out of it, and try to reel in his scent. "I'm sorry."

The beta had given a clipboard to Nick and fled the room, not wanting to provoke anyone any further. 

Nick went over the papers on the clipboard and walked over to Steve. "It says that there was a bond bite found on his shoulder when they cleaned him up. Is it yours?"

Steve felt all the air in his lungs leave him. "No, it's not. "  

"Shit." Clint cursed under his breath, and buried his head in Natasha's neck. Needing her scent to calm down his nerves. "When I was in the red room...When the Soldier trained us, he didn't have a bite mark. So that means, that someone in Hydra must have bonded with him. My guess is probably by force, to try and get him to comply easier to orders." 

Steve's hands curled into fists. "Do you think it was Rumlow?" His voice was gravely with rage. Nick shook his head. "There was no records of Rumlow ever having a bond, but then again, the health records that we kept could have easily been altered."  Steve turned back to the other room, and saw that Bucky had fallen into a fitful sleep. "So he'll be going through a strong heat without whoever bonded with him? And we have no way of knowing who his bond mate is?" Every word that came out of his mouth felt like he was swallowing nails. This whole situation was fucked up. Bucky didn't deserve this, and now because of some asshole alpha in Hydra, who thought it was a good idea to bond with him, Bucky was going to go through even more pain. 

Nick spoke up again. "We could keep him sedated throughout the duration of his heat, but I wouldn't recommend it. Considering how he reacts after being sedated, his condition could worsen when he comes out of this." 

Clint moved so that he was standing next to Natasha, hand clutched tight in her's. " You want him to go through this sober? " The sentence was laced with disbelief, Clint knowing firsthand what going through a heat without his bond mate felt like. 

Nick dropped the clipboard on the table, crossing his arms. "Well, unless someone else has a better idea of how we can go about this? "

Steve was still looking at Bucky through the glass, and he felt all three pairs of eyes from the room he was in on him. He knew what they were thinking, but he couldn't do it. It would only cause Bucky more pain. "What about suppressants? We could try and-"

"He is already way past the point of suppressants. His body would only reject them and make him sick."

There was silence in the room, until Nick sighed out loud. "Romanoff, Barton. Could you give me and Rogers some privacy, please?" They both nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.  Nick walked up to the mirror until he was next to Steve. 

"I know what you're going to say, and the answer's no."

Nick turned to the other alpha, frown set firmly in place. 

"So you're just going to let him go through this by himself? You know how dangerous it can be for omegas to go through heats without their bond mate."

"In case you forgot, that bite doesn't belong to me."  Steve didn't try and reel in the hostility in his voice, now that Clint had left the room.

Steve knew that Nick was telling Steve to perform a bond challenge on Bucky. Meaning that he would have to give him his own bite, and see if it took. Bond challenges were illegal now in most states, but they were allowed for certain cases. That wasn't the problem though, it was that bond challenges cause the omega high levels of pain, because the two bonds are competing against each other. It took a bond bite and a proper mating to fully seal the new bond, but sometimes the new bond didn't even take and made the condition the omega was in worse. 

"I'm just reminding you of the situation he's in, right now. We won't know how severe his heat is going to be until he's already in it." Nick turned so that his body was fully facing Steve's. "And it will be severe." The alpha turned and left the room, leaving Steve to continuing staring at the glass. Steve cursed under his breath. He knew Nick was right, but it didn't change the fact that all of this was still wrong.

Bucky had been making progress these past couple of days, and now this was happening.

_ Bucky stayed at his apartment that night. Steve managed to get some food and water in him after cleaning his injured hand, but when he asked Bucky if he wanted a bath, the other had stayed quiet. Steve had already taken a shower, and was toweling off his hair, half expecting Bucky to have left. He turned into the hallway and saw that the other was where he had left him, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table.  _

_ Steve took another look at his clothes, and how they were drenched by the rain outside. Bucky was shaking in the chair. _

_ "Do you want to change clothes?"  _

_ Bucky turned towards him, but made no reply. There was that same confused look on the other's face, and it made Steve's chest tighten up.  _

_ "Come on, Buck. Let's get you out of those clothes." Steve tilted his head towards his room, hoping the other would follow. Sure enough, the other stood almost immediately and followed Steve into the other room. Steve filed that Bucky listened to commands in the back of his mind for later, trying not to think on why that was. He opened his drawer, taking out a clean white t-shirt and some sweat pants. He placed the clothes on the dresser and turned back to Bucky.  _

_ "Change into those, Buck. I'll be-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Bucky lifted the dirty hoodie and shirt he had underneath over his head. He made to undo his belt, but Steve stopped his hands. " Wait, Buck" Bucky stilled his hands and bared his neck, not looking at Steve's face.  _

_ "I'm sorry, Alpha." _

_ Steve dropped his hands like they had been burned and felt his heart sink.  _

_ Steve smiled, enough though it felt like his mouth was filled with cotton. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to stop getting changed. Just that I should give you some privacy. You didn't do anything wrong." _

_ Bucky clenched his jaw and furrowed his brows, almost like he didn't understand why Steve was apologizing.  _

_ Steve grabbed a shirt and sweatpants for himself, before walking towards the door. "I'll be out in the living room when you're done, okay?" Bucky didn't say anything, just stared as Steve closed the door behind him.  _

_ He ran a hand through his hair, and took in a deep shuddering breath. He needed to tell someone that Bucky was in here. He headed towards the living room, quickly changing as he walked. He got his cell from the coffee table and looked through his contacts. He sighed and decided to text.  _

_ 'He's here.' _

_ The answer was almost immediate. _

_ ['Is he going to kill you?'] _

_ 'I don't think so.' _

_ Steve lifted his head when a shadow passed in his peripheral vision. Bucky was standing in the hallway, looking at Steve with an unreadable expression. The clothes that he had lent him were baggy and hung off his body with the weight he had lost.  _

_ "If you're planning on staying the night, I got an extra bedroom you could use."  _

_ Bucky didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Steve. _

_ ['I'm on my way'] _

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for kudos and comments 
> 
> Plus, they motivate me to update faster


	2. Chapter 2

Nick had left him about an hour ago, and he was staring through the glass at an unconcious bucky.

 Nick handed over the clipboard that the beta nurse had given him, to Steve. Which to blonde took easily. 

"Read through that if you want. But I've said all I will say on this. The decision is yours." Steve nodded as he watched the older alpha leave.

  
 Gripping the edge of the window, he went through the results of the bloodwork from the clipboard in his head. Bucky's heart rate and blood pressure were already elevated, along with high levels on stress hormones in his blood from the strain of his bondmark. His heat was also, at most, seven hours away. It was coming on fast and hard.

  
Bucky groaned in his sleep, and steve saw that he was starting to wake up.

  
Walking out of the observation room, Steve went up to the guard at bucky's door. The other nodded and opened the door, letting the blonde in. The smell hit steve as soon as the door opened and the guard tensed next to him, but made no other moves. Steve nodded to the guard and the door closed. 

  
Bucky was still lying on the bed, but he was fully wake and aware of the alpha's presence. Steve tried for a smile, but it came out strained. The brunette sat up slowly on the mattress as the blonde pushed the chair from the wall and put it next tothe bed. He sat down and Bucky's eyes were trained on the floor. 

  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Steve tried not to let the fact that everything about the other's posture screamed 'submission', and subtly breathed through his mouth. 

  
Bucky's metal hand twitched at the question, but he didn't answer. He let out a keen instead and shuffled closer to the edge of the bed, towards steve. 

  
"Buck " The other stopped before his knees touched Steve's and he almost looked up. 

  
Steve took a deep breath to steady himself and spoke clearly and sternly. Bucky was lucky if his heat was five hours away, with the way he smelled. 

  
"Buck, I need you to tell me how you feel and look at me."

  
The brunette's head snapped up to meet the blonde's eyes and Steve was tempted to push the hair that had gathered in the front of the omega's eyes. 

  
"It hurts." 

  
Bucky's eyes were starting to get that glint of becoming glazed over, and Steve internally swore. "How does it hurt?"

  
The omega whined and looked earnestly at Steve's hand. The blonde caught the look and offered his hand palm up. "You can grab it."

  
Bucky looked greatful and held Steve's hand with his flesh hand, moving it to his stomach. 

  
Steve tried not to flich when he could feel the heat radiating off of the other's skin. The temperature was too high for this early on, the thought that bucky might overheat going into heat hit him. 

  
"It's hot and there's pain here." Steve listened to the strained words of the other, and willed his scent to put out something comforting. Bucky seized up and Steve could feel the muscles of the omega's stomache contract. 

  
The brunette's scent soured with pain and Steve put his other hand carefully on the nap of Bucky's neck, rubbing his thumb over the pulse point. To which, Bucky let out a high pitched whine.

  
"Shh, hey. It's okay, Buck." 

  
Another cramp caused Bucky to whine louder and lean forward, his face etched in pain. 

  
"It hurts.."

  
Steve moved his hand from Bucky's neck to the back of the other's head and gently pulled him forward, so that the omega's forehead was resting on the blonde's shoulder. 

  
"I know, buck. "

  
Steve looked over the brunette's head, staring at the wall. 

  
"Jarvis, you there?"

  
"Of course. How may I be of help, Sir?" The robotic voice filled the room and made Bucky flinch, but Steve just rubbed the hand on the back of his head in soothing circles. 

  
"Can you show me his vitals, right now?"

  
A graph was projected onto the wall Steve had been staring at, with the data of Bucky's heart, pulse, blood pressure, and temperature.

  
"All of Mr. Barnes' vitals are above normal, taking into account his approaching heat. The most pressing issue is his temperature." 

  
Steve saw that the other's temperature was at 102 right now and frowned. 

  
"Jarvis, what was the estimated time remaining till his heat hit?"

  
"seven hours and twenty one minutes, sir"

  
Bucky took in a shuddering breath against his shoulder. 

  
"Recalculate."

  
"As you wish." It took about two secounds before the AI spoke again. "Judging by his elevatued vitals and the rapid increase of heat hormones in his blood, estimated time remaining is two hours and fourty three minutes."

  
Steve felt his blood go cold. "Are you sure?"

  
"Yes, sir. Though judging by the way Mr. Barnes' heat is progressing, it might happen sooner."

  
"thank you, Jarvis. That's all." Steve stared away from the wall that was lit up with Bucky's data, voice hallow. 

  
"No problem, Sir." The room went quiet again, except for the low whining from Bucky. 

  
He had thought Bucky had more time. Another wave of cramps took Bucky and the omega let out a heart breaking sob against the alpha's shoulder. Steve had thought that he had had more time to make a decsion.

  
"Steve, I can't. Fuck, it feels like my blood is on fire."

  
Steve brushed aside sweaty bangs and kissed the top of Bucky's head. "I know, Buck. I'm gonna try and help you, okay?"

  
Bucky shook his head against Steve, sobs getting closer together. 

  
"You can't. I need my...."

  
"Shh, I know."

  
Steve took a shuddering breath and made the decision to tell Bucky now, that he could still think rationally. 

  
"Buck, look at me."

  
the brunette lifted his head and the glaze in his eye were worse, but there was still recognition in them. 

  
"There's a way I can help you, but it's dangerous."

  
Bucky looked confused for about a minute before his hand came up to his shoulder, his light blue eyes widened. Seeing that Bucky understood what he as saying, he contiued.

  
"I would have to bite you, buck. I need to do a bond challenge on your previous bond."

  
The brunette was shaking his head, panic spiking his scent. 

  
"No. You can't."

  
Steve's heart squeezed at the way the omega was reacting, not because he wanted the mark. But because he knew that the instinct to keep it and the knowledge of the pain that the challenge would cause, was causing the brunette to panic. 

  
Steve raised his hand to cradle the side of Bucky's face, but the other flinched away, looking hurt at having flinched away from Steve after. 

  
Lowering his hand to his lap, Steve lowered his eyes to give some submission and control over to Bucky.

  
"I won't do it, if you tell me you don't want it." Steve looked at the other, nothing but seriousness in his eyes. "but then you have to tell us who your bondmate is, so we can bring them in."

  
Bucky's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No."

  
"Buck, If you go through this heat without your bondmate, it could end up really hurting you." Every word was cutting him deeper and deeper, just thinking about how they would have to bring in some fucker from Hydra to help Bucky. Short dark hair and a cocky grin flashed in Steve's mind. "Is it Rumlow?"

  
A sob ripped it's way out of Bucky's throught at the question and Steve felt it like a sucker punch to the chest when the brunette looked away. 

  
Steve leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. They had Rumlow in a secure prison facility, and would be able to fly him in in about two hours if he called now. But the problem was, he didn't want to. Fuck, he wanted anything other than that. 

  
"It's not, Rumlow."

  
Steve's head snapped up at Bucky's words. Relief flooding him, but also nervousness. Because if it wasn't Rumlow, who the hell could it have been.

  
"Who is it?"

  
The brunette finally looked back at Steve, and smiled. It was a broken ugly thing, that had no right to be on the omega's face.

  
"Pierce."

  
The air in Steve's lungs left him. Pierce was dead under twenty tons of collapsed building. That meant that Bucky didn't have an alpha anymore, but still had his bond. If they thought that Bucky going through heat without his mate was dangerous, him going through a heat with the stress of a dead bond mate was going to kill him.

  
Bucky was still clutching onto the bondmark on his shoulder, his scent drenched in anxiety.

  
The door to the room opened, and Clint stood in the doorway. He didn't even look at Bucky, knowing that making eye contact with a fellow omega when they were approaching heat was asking for a fight. 

  
"Steve, Nick's asking for you."

  
The alpha turned back to take one quick glance at Bucky before nodding and standing up. 

  
Clint moved aside to let Steve pass him and the guard shut and locked the door behind them. They walked past the observation room, and headed towards the elevators. They were going to Nick's office then. 

  
Clint was visuably stiff next to him, and he would guess it was the scent that clung to him from Bucky. 

  
"You said, you knew what it was like to go through a heat without a bondmate?"

  
Not expecting the question, Clint coughed and then turned towards the other blonde. "Um, yeah. Nat was critical condition after a mission we did in Budapest and the stress of it, caused me to go into early heat. Needless to say, with her being in the hospital, I had to ride that shit solo. Worse five days of my life."

  
He lifted up his shirt, and showed Steve a collection of scars running along his lower abdonmen. The alpha's eyes widend, and he sucked in a breath. "They couldn't sedate me, because I have a torlenace to most drugs. So the pain was so bad and I was so out of it. I tried to claw out my insides to make it stop."

  
The elevator reached Nick's floor with the door's opening, but the two blondes continued looking at each other. 

  
A cough snapped them out of their staring and brought them to hill, who was looking at them from her desk. 

  
Clint pulled his shirt back down and walked out first, giving Maria a nod and walking into Nicks office, Steve right behind him. 

  
The older alpha thanked and dismissed Clint, to which the other nodded and went back out the door but not before giving Steve a side glance. 

  
Steve looked back at Fury when the door closed. "You wanted to talk to me."

  
"Jarvis alerted me to the change of situation with Barnes. Also, to the fact that his bond mate is dead."

  
Steve glared at the other alpha. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you were spying on us?"

  
"Now's not the time to be prissy about privacy, Captain. Especially since Barnes is less than three hours away, if not less, from heat." Stepping from behind his desk, he walked up to Steve. "Now, I need your answer on what you're going to do"

  
Steve squared his shoulders against the other alpha, feeling protective over Bucky and his decision. "You saw us, Nick. You know what his answer is. He doesn't want a bond challenge."

  
Fury glared at the blonde, though his scent was in check. "He's going to die. You do know that, don't you?"

  
"Don't assume to think you know how I feel right now, Nick. He's been told what to do for the past seventy years, and this is his decision. I'm not about to go against that!" The blonde growled in the other's face. "You may have been the director of Shield, but shield is done. And I am in charge here, in Avengers Headqurters. So, back off!"

  
The robotic voice of Jarvis cut through their stand off. 

  
"Excuse me, sirs."

  
"What is it, Jarvis?" Steve spoke, eyes still glaring at the other alpha.

  
"Mr. Barnes is approaching heat in fifteen minutes."

  
Steve felt the bottom of his stomache drop at the news. "Jarvis, show video footage of observation room c."

  
The video was projected onto a empty wall, and the sound of Bucky screaming and sobbing filled Nick's office. The omega was currently on the floor of his room , clutching at his stomach and his fingers were already leaving bruises. 

  
What Clint said to him in the elevator came back to him, and he turned to leave the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always a slut for kudos and comments 
> 
> Plus, they motivate me to update faster


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr @ jibblyuniverse

Steve ran out of the elevator and pushed past the new added number of guards that were stationed outside of Bucky’s room. When he got the door, Natasha was waiting for him. He was surprised that the redhead had gotten here before him, but knowing how worried she was for the omega, she probably hadn’t been that far. She stood in front of him, when the guards stepped back.

“Move, Natasha.” It was all alpha command, but against her, it was pretty much useless. She gently put a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little. “And what exactly is your plan, when you get in there huh?” The ice in her eyes stopped him from pushing her to the side, and made him think about her question. “I don’t know.” He felt useless as the realization of that he really couldn’t do anything for Bucky on the other side of that door.

Seeing that his initial rush was over, Nat took his arm and lead him to the observation room. She went ahead and locked the door behind them, so that they could have some privacy. Steve went to stand at the window that looked into Bucky’s room. The sound to the other room was off, but he would bet that if they decided to turn on the microphone, the room they were in would be filled with sobs.

She came to stand by him, looking at how Bucky was curled in on himself. The fingers of his flesh hand were digging into his stomach, but hadn’t worn into the fabric of his t-shirt yet. “Are you going to go through with the bond challenge?” It was said quietly, but seriously. There was no accusation and the other alpha’s tone, she just wanted to know. He didn’t turn to her. “No. He doesn’t want it.”

She nodded, and silently watched with him. “What do we do then? His temperature is too high, and we need to find a way to restrain him, before he does any serious damage to himself.” The last part of her sentence was said distractedly. Steve would bet that she was thinking about what Clint had told him in the elevator.

The thought of the elevator, reminded him of Nick. “Is there a way to disarm the recording devices in the room. All of them.” Nat side eyed him. “No. If the cameras are tampered with, electricity will run through the whole room.” Steve fisted his hands. “I wasn’t aware of that.” His voice was tight and he knew who was responsible for rigging the room without telling him.

Natasha was calm beside him. “What do you propose we do?” But her scent was starting to spike with anxiety.

They were silent for a long time, both just keeping watch to make sure Bucky wasn’t doing any serious damage to themselves. It was a couple of minutes, before Steve’s eyes widened. The brunette was still curled in on himself, but he had turned so his face was towards the observation window. He was mouthing Steve’s name, and the blonde went for the door without a second thought. Nat was right there in front of him again. Steve agitated that she was faster than him and continued to stop him even though he knew she was keeping Bucky’s best interest in mind.

His hand was still around the door knob of the observation room, as she leveled him with another glare. “What’s your plan, Steve? What are you going to do once you get in there?” He took a step back and took a deep breath. “He’s calling for me.” He stated. “I know.” She had understood what Bucky was mouthing too but she held firm in his way. “That doesn’t answer my question. What do you plan on doing once you’re in there?”

“Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Rogers?” Jarvis’ robotic voice filled the room.

The both of them jumped at having been interrupted so suddenly, but calmed down and addressed the AI. “Yes, Jarvis?” Steve was the one to speak, looking away from Natasha and going back to looking at Bucky through the glass.

“It seems as though Mr Barnes is entering into his heat, but his temperature is reaching critical levels for so early on.”

Steve cursed and turned to Nat who was still standing in front of the door, but had her brows drawn down. “Natasha, can we move Bucky?” The question caught her off guard, but she quickly recovered. “To where?” “Someplace without surveillance. I don’t like the idea that people are spying on him when he’s so vulnerable.” She contemplated his request and nodded her head. “There are heat rooms on the lower levels, but he needs to be watched over by someone.” She knew his answer before she even finished talking. “I’m going to help him through this.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued talking and looked at her. “Can you get me a scent blocking mask, along with heat supplies?”

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, before nodding.

“Jarvis can you tell staff to prepare a heat room, please?” Steve asked the AI. “Already have, sir. Room two will be ready when you arrive.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” The Ai cut off and Steve and Natasha walked out the door. The guards tensed up at the sight of Steve, but stood down once Natasha told them to. She turned to him and spoke. “I’ll be right back with that scent mask..” She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before heading towards the elevator. Steve looked after her until she was hidden by steel doors, and then turned to the room Bucky was in. The room was scent and sound proof, but he knew that once the door opened, it would be hell. Taking a look at the several guards that were posted he stood up straight and addressed them. “If you are an alpha or an omega, please leave. Any betas are stay with me to help in the transferring of Sergeant Barnes.. Is that understood?” They nodded and three moved to leave.

The less alpha Bucky smelled when he came out, the better. And any omegas close to him will make him act out violently. There was three guards left and the sound of the elevator opening up revealed Nat with the white mask in her hand.

She took note of the fewer guards and shot Steve a questioning look, but stood back as he put on the scent blocker. “I’ll see you both down in the heat room with the supplies.” Steve nodded and she left again. Doing the last of the straps, Steve stepped in front of the door and looked towards the guard that was next to the keypad. “Open it.”

The beta complied and everyone except Steve tensed when the door opened.

Steve couldn’t smell what everyone else was smelling, but he could still hear the way Bucky was sobbing and whining out. Stepping into the white room carefully, he saw that the omega was face down on his bed. Digging his forehead against the metal railing headboard and scratching lines against his hips where his shirt had already torn open.

Steve kneeled next to the bed, putting a hand gently against Bucky trembling back. “Buck, hey. Can you look at me?” The words were slightly muffled by the white mask, but could be easily understood. The brunette let out a shaky breath and turned his head towards the alpha. Bucky’s pupils were completely blown with a sliver of pale blue left. “Steve?”

Steve smiled even though he knew bucky couldn’t see it, and brought his hand to gently cradle the back of the other’s neck. “Yeah, it’s me. Do you know where you are right now?” The brunette looked momentarily confused before nodding. “Can you tell me where you are, Buck?” He swallowed a lump in his throat before answering. “In Avengers Headquarters” Steve brushed back a sweaty bang from the other’s forehead and hid the winch when he made contact with the fever heat of Bucky’s forehead.

A wave of cramps hit Bucky and he dug his forehead into the metal railing of his bed, letting out an anguished sob. “We are going to move you, Bucky. To another room, where I’ll help you through this as best I can.” The omega was shaking his head against the railing labored breath fogging the metal. “You can’t help me.”

Steve clenched his jaw and brought another hand under the other’s head to gently move him away from the railing and to look at him. “Doesn’t mean I won’t try.” The words were said with complete seriousness and Bucky’s eyes looked like they were close to watering. Turning his head to nuzzle against Steve’s palm, Bucky nodded his head in consent.

Steve felt relief fill him at getting buck to agree. “Jarvis, is Natasha ready with the het supplies?” Steve asked to the AI, but kept his eyes of Bucky whose face was pained again. “Yes, sir. Everything is step up for Mr Barnes’ transfer.” Steve nodded and thanked the AI.

“Buck can you walk?” The brunette thought about it, but another wave of cramps happened and he violently shook his head. “No.” “Can I carry you then?” Bucky nodded slowly through pained breaths and steve maneuvered bucky close to the edge of the bed. Every inch of skin that his hands came into contact with was scorching and he willed down the anxiety from his scent. He picked up the other from his back and legs, carrying him bridal style from the bunk.

Bucky buried his face against Steve’s shoulder and tried to keep quiet when the pain returned to his stomach. Being sure that he had a secure grip on the other, Steve walked out of the room and turned towards the remaining guards. They nodded and followed him, their shoulders tense and eyes averted from the protectiveness radiating off of the alpha’s scent. The ride down to the basement levels where the heat rooms were was quiet except for the occasional groans and whines from Bucky in Steve’s arms. Their elevator didn’t stop once, which Steve thought was probably Jarvis’ doing and reminded himself to thank the AI once all of this was over. The heat floor was grey and had clinical lighting throughout the space. Steve stepped out of the elevator first, and then was followed. All of the doors to the rooms were closed except for one, where Steve saw Natasha waiting for him. She froze as Bucky’s heat scent hit her and she quickly shook herself. She stepped to the side when Steve went into the room, seeing that the lights weren’t quite as bright as the ones in the hallway, and there was an actual bed instead of a bunk like the one that was on the observation room. He gently placed Bucky in the center of the bed, to which the omega groaned, buried his face in the sheets and curled in on himself. Steve turned to look back at Natasha. She stayed where she was in the doorway, and gestured to the pile of supplies that were next to a small fridge and cabinet. “There is a pack of water bottles, fruit, and two ice packs in the fridge. In the cabinet is another pack of water bottles and some dry foods.” She looked at a trunk that was at the foot of the bed next. “There’s stuff in there to help him when he goes into the peak of his heat.” Steve wanted to ask her what she meant, but he figured it out. “That door opens into a private bathroom. There’s a toilet, shower and tub along with any towels and washing materials that you need. “ She turned to see the door on the right of the bed and nodded. “There are no cameras in these rooms, but Jarvis can be accessed if asked.” Steve turned to look at he when she paused. He saw that she was looking at Bucky with worry etched across her face.

“I’ll take care of him, Nat.” She nodded without looking at him. “Yeah, i know.” She looked him in the eyes. “But you’re not his alpha, Steve. Things could still go bad. We could still lose him.” Steve felt every word like a stab in the chest. He knew what she was saying was true. There was only so much he could do now, and the only reason Bucky hadn't hurled at his scent was probably because he trusted him to take care of him.

Bucky let out another sob and curled tighter into himself, and Steve went over to the fridge to get an ice pack and cold bottle of water. He needed to bring down his temperature. Natasha was about to turn and leave when Steve spoke. “Jarvis, please give Natasha sole access to this room.” The redhead looked up at him surprised, but he just sat on the bed and placed Bucky’s head on his lap. “Very well, Sir. Miss Romanoff will be the only one allowed to enter the room, anything else?” Steve was quiet for a few seconds, before he looked at her from across the room. “If I am seen unfit to properly care for Sergeant Barnes.” Nat’s eyes widened at Steve's words, the amount of trust he was giving her. She nodded solemnly and locked the door behind her, taking the guards with her off the heat floor.

Bucky was taking in deep heaving breaths and his hairline was damp with sweat as Steve brought the ice pack behind his neck. He twisted the water bottle open and tilted the other’s head to take some sips. The omega started to sob, tears spilling over his eyes as another wave of pain closed around him.

================================================

It was two hours into the heat and Steve had mangled to lower Bucky’s temperature, but it was still high. The omega had his back against Steve's chest and was continuously letting sobs shake him. Steve tightened his arms from where they were wound around Bucky’s stomach, effectively blocking that area from the omega clawing at it any more. They were sitting against the headboard and Steve occasionally gave the water bottle to Bucky to take sips from.

Steve’s face was damp from the mask and he sighed at how it was starting to get uncomfortable to wear. Bucky was absentmindedly leaving small scratches against Steve’s arms with his flesh hand and was holding tightly to one of Steve’s arms with his metal one. The cramping had died off about an hour ago, leaving a humming pain instead that would get worse as Bucky’s heat went on.

Bucky’s legs were starting to fridet and he leaned his head back on Steve’s shoulder, breathing in short gasps. “What’s wrong?” Steve asked as he tightened his arms just a bit tighter, when the other let out a low keen. the omega started to struggle in his arms, but made no real effort. “I’m…” He clenched his legs together and groaned as a pulse of slick rushed out of him. “”Fuck” Bucky said breathlessly as he buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.

Steve let out a shuddered breath as he saw that a spot was forming on other’s pants. That meant that Bucky’s true heat was starting. He shot a look at the trunk that Natasha had left and wondered if he should start getting things out. When he made to move, Bucky tightened his metal hand around the alpha’s arms. “don’t move your arms.” Bucky said desperately as steve felt the other groan and tense up in pain. His flash hand roughly scratched at Steve’s and the alpha knew he had broken skin.

“Buck, I need to get the stuff to get you through this next part.” Steve tried to explain, but the brunette shook his head. “It’s not going to work. Nothing’s going to work.” He sobbed as the pain in his stomach flared. “Take me to the bathroom.” The words were wrecked and Steve stood up and took Bucky’s weight as they both walked to the door. When the bathroom door opened, bucky immediately went for the toilet and promptly threw up. Steve turned away, not looking at the wet stain on the other’s pants and went to get the other ice pack and another bottle of water.

Walking back into the bathroom, Steve kneeled beside Bucky and placed the ice pack behind his neck and the water bottle next to him.

===============================

Bucky had completely rejected Steve using any of the items in the trunk on him, and shed his clothes after finishing throwing up, pacing the room in his oaked boxers, looking like a caged tiger. Steve was standing against the wall, carefully watching the other as he felt violence and pin vibrate off him in equal parts.

“Buck, you need to calm down before your temperature spikes again.”

The omega stopped dead in his tracks, every single muscle in his body pulled taunt. Steve held his breath when the other turned to him with no recognition on his face, like he didn’t even know who Steve was.

It was between one heartbeat and the next that Bucky had charge at him, metal arm pinning Steve’s throat to the wall. His other arm was about to punch him, but Steve kicked him off.. Bucky snarled as his back hit the opposite wall, quickly getting his footing at falling into a predatory stance. “Bucky, hey it’s me. It’s Steve.” Steve braced his hand against the wall, keeping his eyes on any movement the other madde.

Bucky was in winter soldier mode right now, because of the pain his body was under. Steve knew that, but still tried to bring the other back. He slowly rose to his feet, and swore when Bucky launched himself at him again. The both fell to the ground, Bucky trying to land punches at his face while Steve had a hand against Bucky’s chest trying to keep him a a distance.

“Sir, should I call in agent Romanoff?” Jarvis’ voice cut through the room, and startled steve long enough for Bucky to land a hard punch with his metal arm. Steve coughed up blood as the broken scent mask fell from his face. He swore and tried to breath through his mouth. He tried to kick the other off again, when the AI spoke again sounding more concerned.

“Sir?” Jarvis asked again,

Steve rolled over, effectively pinning a thrashing bucky to the ground. “No, I’m fine.”

Steve threw his elbow across the other’s chest and brought out his inner alpha. “Stop, soldier” Bucky stilled in his arms and there was panic in his eyes. “What’s your name? Say it.” It was a command and Bucky locked up, looking like he was going to throw up again. “Where are you, right now?” Steve tried again.

Bucky started to shake and let out a suddering breath. “My name is James Buchanan Barnes.” Steve saw that the fog was clearing from the other’s eyes, slowing but surely, and he let out a relieve sob. “That’s good. Now, where are you, Buck?”

Bucky looked into Steve yes, his wode and scared. “I’m.. I’m at Avengers-”

Steve felt a chill run up his spine when Bucky quickly turned his head and threw up blood. Lifting his arm off the other, Bucky scrambled to his hands and knees and continued heaving up blood.

“Jarvis, What’s wrong with him?” Steve asked hurriedly as he quickly went beside the other and tried to rub soothing circles on his back. Bucky let tears fall freely as his body shook hard with pained sobs and he threw up again.

“His body is failing.”

Now that his scent blocker was off, he could clearly smell the scent of sickness in the room. When bucky heaved up again, the coppery smell of blood assaulted him.”What the hell does that mean?” Steve looked up at the ceiling, angry at the Ai’

“His temperature is skyrocketing and his other vitals are following. The stress hormones in his bloodstream are causing his bod to tear itself apart.”

“Is there a way to stop it?” He knew his voice was panicked, but he was panicking. “sergeant Barnes is too far along for any treatment to take effect. With the way things are progressing, his body will go into cardiac arrest very soon.”

Bucky was trying to get to his knees again, but the pain in his stomach worsened and he fell to the ground letting out anguished screams.Steve was looking at Bucky with tears in his own eyes, but the thought of this mornings conversation in his head.

“What if i perform a bond challenge? Will it be too late for it to take effect?”

“I’m not sure,sir. but there is a chance.”

Steve moved to gather Bucky in his arms and brushed back his bangs. “Buck, I need you to look at me. Nod if you can understand what I’m saying.”

The brunette opened his eyes and nodded slowly towards steve, the shaking in his body had intensified. “I need to do a bond challenge.” Bucky started to whine, but stopped when Steve continued. “You’ll die if I don’t, Buck” His voice was breaking, fear of losing Bucky again for fear this time.

Bucky was gasping, looking at Steve’s face for what felt like hours, before tears spilled over his eyes and he nodded. “I need to hear you consent, buck. I won’t do it, if you don’t.” Bucky sobbed as he coughed. “Do it.”

Steve rose to his feet, with Bucky in his arms and rushed to the bed. He would need to do this as fast as possible, because he didn't know when Bucky's heart would give. kneeling on the bed, he gently cradled the brunette’s head. “take a deep breath, okay?” Bucky nodded and tilted his head to the side, giving Steve access to his throat. Steve allowed the bonding hormones to pool in his saliva, before bending down and biting into the scent gland on the opposite side of Bucky’s bond mark

Buck let out a scream as Steve broke through the skin and thrashed. Steve placed his full weight on top of him, to stop him from hurting himself, and removed his mouth. It was a bright angry red, and Steve pressed his face against Bucky's. “It’s okay. Shh, I got you.”

Bucky sobbed out against Steve’s hairline. Steve pushed himself up, cradling Bucky’s face as he gave him a soft kiss. “I got you, Buck”

Steve undid his pants and kicked them off, not looking away from Bucky’s face. Bucky wrapped his arms around his shoulders when Steve pulled Bucky’s soaked underwear off and separated his legs. Lining himself up, he kissed Bucky again. “Deep breath, okay?” He asked softly, to which Bucky nodded against him.

He pushed in and Bucky left scratch mark along his shoulders, a sob breaking from his chest.

====================================

Bucky laid in the infirmary, the machines connected to him beeping and showing how his vitals were regulating. He was awake and absentmindedly rubbing against the new bondmark on his neck.

Steve was asleep in a chair by his bedside, and Bucky tugged against their bond to see that he was dreaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished omg


End file.
